


Better Living Through Denial

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless Parker is clueless until she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Through Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://quote-inspired.livejournal.com/profile)[**quote_inspired**](http://quote-inspired.livejournal.com/) prompt: _"You could have just asked."_

Parker didn’t know where to begin as she held two tickets to the ballet, an evening gown in a wardrobe bag, and a pair of Sophie-approved shoes. She knew that this was all suspicious—suspiciously date-like.

To top it all off, Eliot was just standing there with an expectant look on his face. Then it finally occurred to her.

“You are in on this-whatever this is!” she exclaimed.

He had the nerve to look a touch sheepish, which he immediately covered with that too-cool-for-school, could just as easily kill you as charm you, exterior decked out in his usual button up plaid and jeans.

“You _so_ are!” Parker protested and thought that she just might be starting to sound a touch hysterical.

“Parker,” Eliot warned.

Parker took a breath and fought the urge to pull her long blonde hair out by the roots.

“Parker,” Sophie soothed, returning to the room with a rather sparkly necklace, “It’s just the ballet. I think it’s sweet. He chose the ballet because he thought you would appreciate the athletic prowess of the dancers given your expertise,” Sophie took the tickets and the shoes and gestured to the bathroom. “Now go get dressed and stop keeping him waiting. It’s rude.” Parker ignored her and looked at the necklace. _Fifteen, twenty grand, tops. Not worth fencing, and Sophie would be all weird about it. But at least it was subtle._

“Why didn’t anyone tell me that Hardison wanted to take me to the ballet?” Parker grumbled, sparing a look at the two, who had the nerve to look relieved.

“You could have just asked, darlin’,” Eliot stated smoothly.

“You would have lied,” Parker countered and wondered exactly how poufy this dress was going to be. _Doesn’t matter. It’s still gonna look ridiculous._

“And you would have just believed me. Which would have made us both happy.” Eliot smiled.

Parker nodded. It was true, though she would have rather that this date thing be more of the newest job. She knew how to get dressed, get prepared, for a job. Not a date. “Oh God! It’s a date!” Parker hissed, her voice sounding small, feet frozen in place, hand clenched on the bathroom door knob.

“And I think he planned to take you to burgers afterward at that place you like,” Sophie spoke quickly, doing her best to keep her judgment of such lowly post-ballet dinner arrangements silent.

“Pete’s Diner?” Parker asked, and felt something warm in her chest. _Maybe this won’t be so bad._

“Pinball might’ve been mentioned, too,” Eliot confirmed.

Parker found a smile on her face. “Okay. I can do this. Even in a monkey suit.” She flung the bathroom door open, stepped inside, and slammed the door shut. Sophie sighed and started to massage her temples.

“She knows the dress isn’t really a monkey suit,” Eliot offered, giving her a pat on her shoulder.

Sophie gave him a look.

“Right,” Eliot moved away quickly as though he’d been burned. “I’m gonna get a beer.”


End file.
